The Runaway Princess
by hayleejo1992
Summary: This is a one-shot, Lucy Heartfilia is a princess who has hated her life ever since her mother died. Her abusive father sets her up for an arranged marriage and that made her finally break. She had had enough of being treated like an object and she ran. Although, she is currently trapped in a cave with a dragon.


The Runaway Princess-a Nalu fanfiction

One day in the kingdom of Fiore Princess Lucy was summoned to her father's office. Every since her mother had passed away her father (King Jude of Fiore) hade rarley spoken to her and when he did he treated her like an object or tool. As she walked she thought 'What could he want this time.' When she made it to the door she knoked on the door. She herd a 'come in' and opened the door. She walked over to his desk after shutting the door and sat in one of the chairs that sat in front of his desk. She spoke "Hello, Father."

"Hello, Lucy. Today we will be descusing your coming of age. As you know when a woman turns eight-teen she is sutable for marrage," Lucy nodded now knowing were he was going with this "and when she is a princess such as yourself she will be married off at that age. I have already made an agreement with a neighboring kingdom that you will be marring their prince." King Jude explained and before she could argue he said "and their is know debating this it will take place this weekend."

She froze. She knew there was no arguing with her father and that all she could say was 'Yes, Father' before slowly walking to her room thinking of a way to get out of this horrid castle.

After two treterous days of wedding planing she had finially found out a way to escape the castle. Her plan started on the Friday before the wedding. While digging in her closet she retreved a long, black cloak a put it on. She walked quietly to her window, which was on the secound floor, and climed down the flower vines that grew on the side of the castle. Then stealthely made her way to the walls that separated the castle and the kingdom and climbed over. Once on the other side she ran towards the forest that no kingdom had claimed ownership to.

She stopped when it started to rain and she hid under a tree looking at what she had gathered when walking. A few twigs for a fire and few berries she knew where safe. She had learned alot from her book hobby. For example, how to start a fire and which berries were safe to eat. Lucy looked around to find a cave or something to rest for the night. When she spotted a small opening behind a tree she darted towards it and made herself at home. She started the fire, took of her cloak and sat it to dry by to fire. Then she ate the berries and layed down to sleep.

Suddenly she was picked up by the collar of her dress and a voice said "Well well what do we have here." The voice was loud and demanding. When Lucy looked at the man in frount of her she trembled. The man had bright red scales up his arms, legs, and the side of his face. He had black horns on his head surrounded by pink hair and a long black tail. He worn an open vest with a pair of bagy shorts. When he spoke she jumped "Who are you and what are you doing in my cave?"

"M-My n-name is L-Lucy H-Heartfilia" before she could countinue he spoke again with a shocked tone.

"A Heartfilia. How did the princess, let alone any stuck up Heartfilia start a fire and what is she doing in my forest anway." when he finished talking to himself he grabbed her tighter "That doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm finally going to get my revenge on the Heartfilia's. I can see the King's face now when he sees his daughter's head on his doorstep." he said this laughing.

"No you can't." Lucy said still in shock at what he said.

"Oh and why can't I." he said with a smirk.

"Because he wouldn't give a shit!" she yelled. He just stared taken back by her language and the word.

"He wouldn't? Who doesn't care about their own daughter?" he questioned.

"My father! I not a daughter to him. Just a pawn in his little game! That's way I'm here to begin with," she explained as he loosed his grip "I ran from the castle. When it started to rain I took shelter here. I had gathered sticks and berries and started a fire when I got in here." when she finished he stared in shock 'her this pampered little princess is running away. And she SURVIVED!' he thought. Then he finially let her go and spoke.

"Now lets see." he stood in thought for a moment before speaking again "you seem very interesting I think.." stopping for a secound to rethink "I will keep ahold of you for now untill I can think of what to do with you."

Lucy spoke "WHAT! Why can't you just let me leave?"

He laughed " and let you tell others about my cave. I don't think so."

"Ok you have a point. Now if you are going to keep me hostage I have questions." she said

"Shoot." he said before walking to the entrance of the cave. She followed suit before speaking.

"What is your name?"

"Natsu Dragoneel."

"Well Natsu, what exacly are you?"

"A dragon"

"Then what is with the human features?" she said poiting to him.

"I'm a hybrid. Half human half dragon."

"How is that possible?" she said mummbling.

He smirked and said "Oh what never heard of the birds and the bees. Ok well when a human and a dragon..."

"NO!" she cut him off, blushing "I mean I've never heard of them or seen them in my books."

"Well no human has ever seen one of us and lived. So you should be honored to be speaking to me right now" he said bowing.

She giggled "Someone has an ego"

He let out a 'Hmph' and said "My turn to ask questions."

She looked shocked and said. "Why would you have any questions to ask? Well ok not like I have a choice."

"Nope" he smirked "Well why'd you runaway?" he asked

"I told you, my asshole of a dad."

"Wow what language for a princess."

"Yeah I guess your right. I've just been holding my tounge all these years." she explained "Oh and I'm not a princess anymore, just call me Lucy."

"Ok Lucy, what did he do to make you runaway?" he asked, rephrasing his question."

"Well if you mean what finially made me break and runaway. Then he was going to make me marry a prince from a neighboring kingdom and I hadn't even met the guy. All because I turned eight-teen!" she said sighing

"Wow didn't relize being pampared all your life wasn't worth marrying a prince." he said sarcasticly

"Pampared? Is that what you think it's like?" she questioned

"Pretty much."

"Not even close. You get pushed around, told what to do, and how to live your live." she explained "The only time I did't feel like my dad's property was when I would sneak out of the castle. That is until the gaurds caught me and brought me back." she sigh "That was a while ago, untill..." she gulped with a look of saddness in her eyes. Natsu gave her a questioning look and she countinued. "my mom died and the next time I snuck out my dad," she unziped the back of her dress to reveal her back. "gave me these." All he could do was stand there in shock at the scars spread acrossed her back. She zipped her dress back up and sat next to the fire. Natsu placed himself on the oppisite side of the fire slowly.

"Well if that is all I am going to sleep" she stated

"Yeah thats all I have" he confirms softly still in shock from the scars.

As she drifted off to sleep he sat and stared at her. Thinking "maybe all Heartfilia's aren't so bad" before falling asleep, as well.

 **I am not continuing this. I have no clue where to go without coping another fanfic to much. Anyone is welcome to continue it though. I would love to read it if anyone does.**


End file.
